Deep Cover
by Aj Alpha
Summary: Fact:Naruto likes Sakura. Fact: Sakura likes Sasuke. Fact: Sasuke likes no one. What if it all the fact weren't true. A Simple what if...


I don't own Naruto...if I did this would probably how things went in the early chapters of the manga

* * *

Deep Cover

It was another day, another set of boring D-ranked missions for Team 7, the only thing that made them better worth it, the only thing that made them not worthy of screaming to the heavens how un-ninja like these missions was that they got paid.

"Well team good work today" Kakashi called out to his students as they arrived at their designated training ground

"neh...Kakashi-sensei can we get some real training in?" Naruto asked as he at least wanted something to show for today besides team training and D-ranks

"We already trained today, you want some more?" Kakashi responded with his own question which made Naruto frown at the scarecrow resembling man

"I meant you teach us some jutsu? or maybe some taijutsu or gen-" Naruto started, which was promptly cut off by Kakashi

"and I will but not until we are a team." Kakashi said, dashing Naruto's hopes for some training...again. "Until then we continue with the D-ranks, and now that that's cleared up I'll see you three tommorow" Kakashi finished as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Aw man, stood up again" Naruto uttered as he saw the smoke, taking a glance at his teammates he saw Sasuke already making a u-turn towards the village, most likely towards his house to train on his own

"Ne...Sasuke-kun do you wanna go out on a d-date?" Sakura asked shyly

"hn" was all she got in response as Sasuke kept walking towards his home to change but he did have a small smile on his face as he was able to keep this girl's attention, thinking that after he kills his brother he'll make her his first concubine in his large harem to restart his clan

Sakura watched as Sasuke kept walking, farther and farther away until he was a speck on the horizon before she turned towards Naruto "You think they bought it?" she asked Naruto who merely shrugged at her

"Sasuke's the same as always so no, but Kakashi-Sensei maybe" Naruto uttered before he was tackled to the ground

"We'll just have to be more careful then ne Naruto-koi?" Sakura said sensually as she leaned down and planted a nice lingering kiss on her boyfriend's lips

Yes that's right Sakura Haruno was secretly dating Naruto Uzumaki, has been for sometime in fact.

{Author Style: Flashback Jutsu}

It was a particularly harsh rejection from Sasuke that led Sakura Haruno to the swing outside the Academy that day, the tears the fell from her eyes displayed the severity of the words used by the Uchiha Survivor

'he did have to be so mean, calling me worthless and useless'

'the big jerk isn't worth it CHA!'

the words of her inner persona gave her some comfort as another set of eyes saw the pain the young kunoichi-in-training. One Naruto Uzumaki saw the exchange between his crush and rival, if wasn't for the threat of being bashed in the head by said crush he would've jump in immediately, but he didn't. He figured that she would bounce back like he normally would but seeing the defeated look on her face made him think twice of leaving her alone right now

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out as he came up from behind her right side

'Oh great here comes Naruto-baka, probably gonna ask me out on another date'

'Maybe you should accept this time'

'What? are you crazy if I go out with him then I'll ruin my chances with-'

'with who? with Sasuke-teme the one who just insulted us, besides you never have given him a chance, he might be the best thing that ever happen to us' Sakura's inner persona supplied which made the pink-haired girl think about accepting Naruto's inevitable offer

"H-hey Naruto" Sakura greeted as best as she could without sounding like she had just been crying while doing her best to wipe her eyes

"You don't have to pretend Sakura-chan I heard what Sasuke-teme said to you" Naruto said as he walked right in front of her and looked into her now shocked eyes before he continued "Now I know my opinion doesn't matter much to you...or anyone else's..." he said which caught Sakura off guard as it was the first time she's ever heard Naruto say something so dismissive about himself but she couldn't comment since it looked like he had more to say, "But I don't think your worthless or weak!" Naruto announced

"You d-don't?" Sakura asked as if Naruto was throwing out a lifeline for her to grab onto and with how she was feeling right now it was just what she needed

"Nope, not at all, I mean you're like the smartest girl in the class, you got great chakra control and um..." Naruto started but then hit a road block after stating the obvious things which made Sakura smile until he hit the road block which made the smile dim a little until he started to speak again "You can train to get your taijutsu and stuff better besides were still in the academy, Jiraiya of the Sannin was a dead-last in the academy so that just proves you can improve" Naruto finished, his words from heart which seemed to do the trick for Sakura as they lifted her spirits and look at Naruto in a new light.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Sakura replied and giggled at Naruto's wide eyed reaction to the familiar suffix to his name

'I told you so' the 'inner' Sakura said as she felt her outer consciousness feel better

'ok, ok yes you did' Sakura answered her 'inner' before hopping off the swing, "ano...Naruto-kun...do you wanna get some Ramen?" Sakura asked bashfully as she herself was wondering what she was doing

"huh?" was Naruto's intelligent response which got Sakura to giggle again as she waited for Naruto come out of his stupor, which he did with a shake of the head "Really Sakura-chan?" he asked

With a nod of the head Sakura took his hand "Yup as a thank you for cheering me up" was what she gave as a response, which was all Naruto needed to hear before he and Sakura headed to his favorite place in the entire village

{Flashback Jutsu: Release!}

All it took was that one visit to Ichiraku's for Sakura to completely give up on Sasuke as she saw not only what Naruto had to offer as friend but also as a boyfriend, given the proper motivation and molding which she had no problem with. Naruto helped her with her ninjutsu and taijutsu as he had some of the best in the class, after the Hokage fixed it after seeing him practice one day, and Sakura helped him study history and the other boring subjects. They both agreed that they both should keep up the personalities they had before they started dating, mainly so that Sakura wouldn't have any problems from dating the village outcast, as to not arouse suspicion which would bring questions and unwanted questions which would cut into their 'Naru-Saku' time. Every time they met after the academy let out Sakura would take time out to kiss Naruto on the top of head for every time she hit him while acting like she used to before they started dating.

"Wanna go pick up Hinata-chan and the three of us go to the movies before heading home?" Sakura offered to Naruto as they relaxed underneath a tree, Sakura using the Naruto's shoulder as a pillow.

"Sure, we haven't seen Hina-chan in a week" Naruto replied as held Sakura close to his body and breathe in her scent

Hinata came into Naruto and Sakura lives when Sakura noticed her watching them train, it seems Hinata had been watching Naruto since not to long after they started the academy, she had resigned to stay just a watcher when she saw the interaction between the blonde and pinkette. Naruto felt bad for the girl as he finally noticed she had a crush on him and he didn't want to break her heart and felt even worse he saw that he had...until Sakura suggested that they join them. At first Sakura suggested it as merely a way to give the girl a semblance of what she wanted while they worked on her self confidence but then she noticed how Naruto treated her and Hinata, he gave them equal time, equal amount of affection to the point that she couldn't be jealous of Hinata and to top if off she had a friend, a girlfriend, the thing she hasn't had since she broke off her friendship with Ino over Sasuke.

Sakura and Naruto stood up under the tree and did one final check of themselves before Naruto put his jacket back on

"I'm so getting you out of these when I get the chance Naru-koi" Sakura said as she looked at the orange jacket in disgust

"What wrong with Orange?" Naruto asked

"Boys" Sakura stated incredulously before kissing him on the lips "Thank Kami you're such a good kisser" she added with a smirk

"I thank her everyday" Naruto joked as he zipped up the jacket and gave Sakura one more kiss before they started for the team 8 training ground back under deep cover once again

(The End)

* * *

Just something bouncing around inside my head while looking over some drawings over at , a great place for inspiration.

(Naruto comes running in the room)

Naruto: Hey Aj! what the hell?

Aj: huh? sup Ruto?

Naruto: Sup! that's all you can say is sup after you forgot about the other fics you got on the site, Me and the Persona team have been waiting forever for you to update our fics

Aj: oh...that...well uh...writer's block? (grins sheepishly)

Naruto: Seriously?

Aj: Yea...that and I have been reading other fics but don't worry I haven't forgotten about you and other guys I'm coming back

Naruto: (glares threateningly) you better...or I'll tell Baa-chan you've been perving on her instead of writing

Aj: (Breaks out into a cold sweat)I'm writing, I'm writing...


End file.
